


I think, then I exist. Literally

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, During Canon, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Steven had hoped to see the physical form of his mother.





	I think, then I exist. Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: Silence.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Steven Universe's name is under the Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network's entire responsibility. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

When his gem was removed from his body, Steven hoped to scream, hoped to break into tears, or even hoped to feel such extraction. However, at the moment, the only thing he had felt was an insufferable _emptiness._ Unfortunately, that thought was too literal.

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. And he could hardly speak. It hurt internally not to feel the surface of his gem, his blurred vision only sensed Connie, and soon a new light invaded the room. A powerful silence invaded the room.

Of course, before the eyes of both and before White's, all had perceived the Pink Diamond's physical shape, and instinctively ensured that the diamond would finally return... Strangely it wasn't so. Before them, soon the figure of Rose Quartz took place, and in a few seconds Steven's before becoming ethereal, disturbing the now human. _It was him? Why him? He'd think about it later, he needed it. He needed it! He wanted to live...!_

 


End file.
